Things never go to Plan!
by Teddybearwithfangs
Summary: This story is my version of what would have happened if Bella took on Clarys role in the world of Shadowhunters. Now Valentine wants the mortal cup and his daughter Isabella Marie Fairchild Morgenstern cant allow it. Is actually better tham it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_I am very proud of myself, for finally writing this story. Please Review, it would mean a lot. NOTE: Isabella and Isabelle are different people. (Bella is the new Clary."-- Could either be a BELLA&EDWARD story or a BELLA&JACE_

_And credit to my good friend who not only helped develop the idea of the story but also took time out of her SOSE class to read it proof read it while risking the wrath of Mrs. Daniels. Later chapters will have more of Jen's Input._

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 1- My dirty little Secret.

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

"I'll work on it," I murmured.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much l love you?" He pulled me tighter against his hard chest, tucking my head under his chin.

I pressed my lips against his snow-cold neck. "I know how much I love_ you," _I answered.

"You compare one tree to an entire forest."

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see it, "Impossible."

He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"No werewolves."

"I'm not going along with that I have to see Jacob."

"Then I'll have to stop you."

He sounded utterly confident that this wouldn't be a problem.

I was sure he was right; if that is, I continued to act like the clumsy human….I will. I can't risk him finding out before he changes me. I don't want to lie to him, because really I do love him, with all my heart…with all the heart that I am able to give him.

I loved him but I missed Shadow hunting, prowling the night, saving people, walking down an alley at night and the monsters are afraid of you, last year when Edward thought he saved me from those four men in the alley, the truth is that nothing bad would have happened…to me at least.

Thinking about shadow hunting made my skin prickle with excitement and adrenaline race through my body, all my senses sharpened and I could feel all my invisible runes burning themselves into my skin again. Like they wanted to be noticed, I felt the glamour slipping away and with the high I was riding I didn't really care, so what if he knew, so what if the whole world knew.

But then I felt his arms tighten around me and that brought me back down to earth With all my mental power I managed to hold on to the illusion keeping my secret a secret.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I think I might go to bed early tonight."

"Ok, I won't wake you, I think Jasper wants me to go hunting with him tonight and tomorrow's going to be sunny, so I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Kay." I leaned up to kiss him goodnight when he surprised me by entangling his fingers in my hair, securing my face to his. It was one of the kisses that threatened to cross his rules. Suddenly he pulled away stared into me eyes for a few minutes then whispered "goodnight" and said bye to Charlie on the way out.

I was tired but I wasn't really that tired, I was home sick. I missed Alicante, my mother, my friends, the institute, Luke, Church, Alec, Jace, Isabelle Lightwood and being a Shadow hunter.

Grabbing a pair of scissors off of my desk I stood on my bed and moved aside the picture that was hanging on the wall. Opening the scissors I placed the blade against my finger and pulled it back while pushing down. I cut cleanly and I squeezed my finger till enough blood had collected on the end. Placing my finger on the wall where the picture used to hang I drew the rune of opening and unlocking. Only my blood and this rune would open the compartment. By the time I pulled my finger away it had already healed. The spell was broken and a compartment about a 45cm by 30cm opened in the wall. I pulled out the dark wooden chest there was located in it and then replaced the picture, I would seal the compartment properly when I was returning the chest.

Sitting on my bed I began to look through it. The first thing I took out was a pink handbag. In it was the keys to my blood red convertible sports car and the keys to my black motorcycle that had gold detailing. Contrary to what I told Edward I loved driving fast and my poor babies were sitting in a garage in the institute gathering dust. Next I pulled out my purse in it was some change, five grand in cash and three cards one containing my petty cash account that was paid by the institute every month, the second had access to my personal account, that particular one had…_**a lot**_ of money in it. While the third was my emergency account, even if it sounds like over kill this one has a special purpose. Every Shadow hunter had one, whether living in Alicante or among mundanes.

At birth 2 million dollars goes into this untraceable account. In a way it's a fake, so if we're running we can't be traced by renting a car or paying for fuel by card. The only person who has access to the records is the inquisitor. The third item was my real phone that connected me to other shadow hunters and it had a different number to the ones I gave to the Cullen's and everyone else that knows me as Bella Swan. Another item from the bag was my passport and drivers license with my actual photo and name on it.

Also in the handbag was my good make-up set, not that Bella Swan wore it often but Isabella Marie Fairchild Morgenstern did.

Leaving the phone out I put the rest aside I pulled out a golden parcel that had gold rope wrapped around it. With it unrolled on my bed I ran my hands over all of my shadow hunter equipment. My sensor, stele, five seraph blades, a dagger engraved with the Morgenstern crest, a witch light, a pendant that showed the Fairchild crest that was given to me by my mother, and my mother got it from her mother, ect, finally my hand traced over my golden whip, it seemed like yesterday I was using it to fight off demons. A deep sigh came from my chest as I re-wrapped the weapons. Under a silk cover at the bottom of the chest was my Alicantian clothes and my fighting gear.

My sturdy black leather boots that finished above my knee still looked brand new, next was my skinny black leather pants, industrial belt engraved with runes, lightweight undershirt, tough black corset and finally my three-quarter jacket that could be zipped up high enough to protect my neck and had full length sleeves with zips at the end so that they could either be faired or close fitting. I remember the exact feel of the tight material on my skin, it was tough while still being flexible, and it was perfect for fighting demons. A red velvet box contained my collection of runed jewelry.

Underneath that was a few of the clothes that I might wear in Idris. A long blue velvet cloak with a hood that protected extremely well from the elements, an emerald green silk shirt, blood red corset, white tight fitting pants, full length gold ball gown and a few pairs of shoes. At the very bottom of the chest were a few photographs of my family and friends on a trip to Alicante from just before I moved to Forks.

The other bag still in the compartment contained some of Izzy's mundane clothes; they were sassy and much bolder than Bella Swans. After replacing everything else back in the chest I turned on the phone, keeping to the agreement that I check it at least once a week.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

I opened it.

**Izzy, its time to come home. Your father is still looking for the Mortal cup and we need your help!** **If you're not back by the 25****th**** I will send Jace and Alec to come and retrieve you. The inquisitor would also like to have a talk to you and more importantly we **_**all **_**you! You have duty to attend to its time to become a shadow hunter again.**

**Luke.**

**P.S. Your mother's condition is still unchanged, whatever spell she did we haven't been able to find the antidote, and you might have better luck. Come home, please!**

I can not believe that this is happening, not now. Yes I missed it but I never wanted to leave Edward or any of the Cullen's, or ever Jake and the other wolves. But I have to leave, I was sent to Forks on a mission, one that was completed a while ago. And now it was time to go back. The 25th, that was in two days time, and I couldn't risk Jace and Alec coming, they wouldn't understand. The Cullen's and wolves would be in danger. Over my dead body!

If Luke sent them they would probably be portaled by Magnus which means they would arrive almost instantly. I'm going to have to drive…fast. And I will have to leave tonight.

I heard Charlie walk past my door to the bathroom, the door shut and the shower turned on. Good he would be asleep soon. Grabbing a piece of paper off of my desk I began to write a note to Edward.

_Edward_,

_Something has come up, but I can't explain it in a letter or at all, other wise I would have told you much sooner. As sorry as I am I must inform you that the only things I ever told you that were true were that my middle name is Marie, and my first name is Isabella, my parents aren't together and __**most**__ importantly that I love you. _

_I never wanted to leave you, believe me. But I must no matter how much it hurts. If you can ever trust me again know that we will be together eventually, however I must ask that you don't try to find me. Even though you probably won't listen to my request I tried, maybe I have no right to ask._

_Know that where ever I am I will be thinking if you even if you hate/don't trust/never want to see me again._

_Look after my heart I've left it with you. _

_Love, _

_Isabella Marie Fairchild Morgenstern _

I left it folded on my bed knowing that he would find it. I peeked into Charlie's room, he was snoring soundly so I closed to door and went into the bathroom. Turning on only the hot water tap I stepped into the shower. Hissing as the scalding water hit my skin, my punishment isn't nearly enough to fit the crime but I suppose the worst is yet to come.

After drying I grabbed the white silk robe that Alice had bought me last month and walked into my room. I stood in front of the full length mirror that was behind my now locked door, with the curtains firmly closed I relaxed my mind letting my eyes slip shut. It took a lot of mental strength to undo the mixture of glamour and witchcraft that makes me look like this bland human, Isabella Swan. The heat seeped through my body searing everything. I felt my bones hardening, becoming stronger, my muscles becoming toned and flexible, my skin burned and it changed into something more durable, my joints hurt as I became taller, my scalp tingled as my hair changed color and got longer, My eyes burned changing color and becoming as good as a vampires sight, a piercing sound echoed in my ears as they tuned into frequencies that humans couldn't hear, my nose burned as my sense of smell increased tenfold, to the point that I could tack a cat through the back alleyways of New York with ease and I felt all my power and courage and confidence and stamina returning. With my years of training and natural abilities I could outrun a vampire, track a werewolf through bog, out smart a fairy, fight a witch or warlock but most importantly kill demons.

I opened my eyes and for the first time in a long time saw Izzy Morgenstern the shadow hunter staring back at me. The person I saw was more beautiful then Rosalie, my body was beautiful, toned, smooth, curvy and strong. My face was that of an angel, with plump naturally red lips, bottomless ice blue eyes, creamy pale skin with a honey tint and a faint blush on my cheeks, angular nose and cheek bones and a smooth forehead. Pale golden blond hair went to past my waist, straight until my shoulders where it curled downwards around itself in loose ringlets. I looked like someone who should stand beside Edward.

I was only about five inches taller than I used to be but about three of those inches went to my legs.

Grabbing my bag of mundane clothes out of the compartment I put on a pair of black underwear, and a black lace bra that wouldn't have fit Bella Swan, I mean they're not massive because as a shadow hunter that would have been impractical. Before I put on clothes I re-marked my self officially becoming a shadow hunter again. I put on one of my favorite dresses it had a red silk underlining with a very fine black mesh on top, there was a black ribbon just under the bust where the mesh became pleated. Depending on the angle and lighting it either looked mainly black or red. On top I put my three quarter leather jacket that also had sleeves down to my elbows. I found my black strap stiletto heels and did my makeup, a black and silver Smokey eye, black eyeliner and mascara as well as blood red lipstick. I turned my pink handbag inside out making it black on the outside and replaced the contents. I placed my stele and a seraph blade in the hidden pockets of my jacket, now it was time to make a phone call.

_Ring, Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Magnus, its Izzy."_

"_Ah, what can the high warlock of Brooklyn do for you today?"_

"_Three things, first I need my car transported to the front of Charles house ASAP, then I need the memories of everyo…every __**human **__that ever met Isabella swan and third I need my school records erased as well as medical records." I knew that it was selfish of me not to have erased the Cullen's memories of me but I couldn't bear the thought of Edward not remembering me. _

"_Not afraid of asking for things are you?" He said sarcastically._

"_Nope, not anymore since the charm you put on for shyness & clumsiness has been removed." My tone was slightly bitter._

"_I thought that a shadow hunter living with those traits might do you some good."_

"_Anyways I got to go before I talk myself out of leaving."_

"_Kay. Your car's there now." _

"_Thanks, goodbye."_

"_Bye."_

I looked out the window and sure enough my baby was waiting for me on the curb. Before I closed the trunk I pulled out my jewelry. The Fairchild pendant sat beneath the line of my dress so that all that could be seen was the chain, I also put on my diamond studs and my choker with runes of protection, healing on it. The final thing I put in was my gold ring that makes my marks invisible to mundanes.

Everything was loaded into the trunk of my car, the note was on my bed for Edward, so why couldn't I make myself leave?

My hearing picked up a sound from a few miles away, the sound of small graceful feet moving very fast. The smell on the wind was a vampire. I should leave right now, get in my car and drive in the other direction. But I guess that in my heart I wanted at least one of the Cullen's to know the truth.

The sound stopped.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us what you were?"

"I couldn't." I replied still facing away from them.

"So what, you were just going to leave me and the rest of the family without saying goodbye?"

I turned and she gasped, "Please Alice, you have to understand that I couldn't."

"But you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me," if she could cry she would be, I had seriously hurt her, "Without saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle who think of you as their daughter, what about Emmett and Jasper, you're like their sister, even Rosalie would be upset to see you go but she'd never admit it and what about Edward, you leaving like this would destroy him, especially without an explanation"

"I'm only trying to do the right thing Alice." Without thinking about it I was hugging her in under a second, she hugged me back hard enough that it would have broke me if I were human. "I love you Alice."

"Love you too."

And with that I got in my car and began racing towards New York, towards my family, while also moving away from it.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**IMPORTANT! Please Read!**_

I Know, I hate me to.

Let me guess what you're thinking, "Why the hell do people do these stupid authors notes anyway?" Am I close, was it something along those lines, maybe with profanities.

This note is to explain some of the confusion that may have been created by chapter 1.

1) One point that I would like to clear up is that Bella is not Charlies Daughter, Magnus put a spell on Charlie, Renee, Phil, Billy and anyone else who knew that they didn't have a daughter to make them think that she was their child.

2) The next thing is that it was pointed out that I may have made it sound like Bella was confronted by more than one of the Cullen's but Alice was the only one that spoke.

Alice was the only one there. When the Cullen's were away hunting she got a vision of Bella leaving without saying good bye, Edward was to preocupied to notice, Alice then blocked her thoughts by singing the theme to "Alice in wonderland." in her mind.

3)Finally, the last thing is that yes there will be some parts written in others POV's (including Edwards)

If you have bothered reading this far you are one of my favourite people. And now you have a choice to make that will affect the outcome of the story...

_**WHO SHOULD ISABELLA MARIE FAIRCHILD MORGENSTERN END UP WITH!**_

The options are-

1) Edward

2) Jace

3)Jake

4) Dylan (OOC)- Shadow hunter

To vote- in a review simply write the Number or name your choice . The character who gets 5 votes first will be the winner.

_**CHAPTER 2 COMMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU SOON- P.S. NOT ANOTHER STUPID AUTHORS NOTE!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2- **_

**To all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I would like to thank you all for being very supportive and putting up with me. It means a lot.**

**The voting results showed that Edward and Jace were both very closely loved. **

**And as you probably know I want to give the story 3 different endings, I realize that the first chapter is geared towards Edward and I don't want to alter it. So this story is going to stick to the original plan of being and Edward/Bella fic, once that is completed (p.s I will update better than I have been now that I'm on holidays and have had a break.) I will write "Things never go to plan, The Remake." This on will have a similar first chapter but altered more towards the mortal instruments side of things, and be a Bella/Jace fic. **

**I'm terribly sorry to anyone who is disappointed with m choice but I think that this way I can write a more believable fan fiction that is closer to the original story line of either book. **

**On a final note I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, voted and watched. Thank you all so much for your opinions and advice. **

**Especially ****babylopez2008**** and ****MidnightReader1**** as well as ****FICTIONAL-STAR****, you all give excellent advice.**

**IMPORTANT- BELLA SWAN (OR ISABELL****A ****MARIE FAIRCHILD MORGENSTERN WILL BE REFERED TO AS –IZ, BELLA OR ISABELL****A**

**ISABELL****E**** LIGHTWOOD WILL BE REFERED TO AS IZZY OR ISABELL****E.**

_**And now on to our feature presentation, Things never go to plan chapter 2, (the real one not another stupid authors note.)**_

**Bella's POV- **

The scent of my cars leather interior was soothing my nerves a little but not a lot, I couldn't help but think about what Edwards's reaction to finding me gone might be. If there was ever two things that I never wanted to happen they were-

to never cause Edward pain

Never to leave him.

Well looks like its too late for that. I pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway, slamming on my breaks as graves shot up. Hoping that Alice would see this I decided that once everything got settled at the institute I would either go and visit them or invite them up for a visit. I pulled out my phone a dialed Alice's number.

Ring…

Alice: Bella?

Bella: Yes it's me. Did you see my latest decision?

Alice: yes, I would really love to come up to New York to see the institute.

Bella: can you do me a favor, Alice?

Alice: I can do that.

Bella: How will he take it?

Alice: Not well, but better than with no explanation.

Bella: Ok, thanks, Ali.

Alice: Anytime Bella.

Then I hung up. And barely managed to keep he tears from spilling over. I pulled back out on to the highway and continued driving.

**Alec's POV-**

'Is she here yet?" my annoying as all hell sister asked fir the 30th time.

"No."

'Is she here yet?" 31st.

"No."

'Is she here yet?" 32nd.

"No."

'Is she here yet?" 33rd.

"No."

'Is she here yet?" 34th.

"YES!"

"REALLY?"

'No."

'Will the two of you stop acting like children?" Jace complained.

"Is she here yet?" I asked him grinning. Well grinning until a shoe hit my head, courtesy of Isabelle.

"What was that for?"

"You saying 'Is she here yet?" was annoying."

"No Shit!"

'Hey guys, guess what." Jace said.

"What?"

She's here.

**Bella's POV- **

It took some time for me to mentally remove the glamour that was covering the institute. I checked my face in the mirror, glad that you couldn't tell that I had been crying. Squaring my shoulders I stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. During the elevator ride I was thinking about my mother, I _will _find a way to wake her up.

_Ding! _I stepped out.

And was immediately pushed backwards when a flying blur with long black hair tackled me into a hug.

"Izzy!"

"Iz!"

"Let the girl breath would you."

"Thanks Alec." I said fervently as he pulled me in for hug.

"Let the girl breath would you."

"What, can't come up with your owl line, Jace?"

"Course I can but like I would waste that much effort on you."

"Feel left out?" I questioned my Brother for all intents and purposes.

"A bit."

"Want a hug?"

"Yes." He said with a pout as he pulled me towards him. "You Know," he said into my neck. "I was kind of hoping that you would make this difficult and that Alec and I would have to drag you back here kinking and screaming.'

There was a lazy meow from the corner and church meandered towards me. 'Hello Baby, I missed you so much. You have gotten kind of fat."

"Ha, I told you Isabelle that you were over feeding him."

"Shut up Jace."

"Hey what do you all say about a hunting trip?" Alec asked.

"Yes," came Isabelle's exited reply.

"Hell Yes," Jace of course.

The word hunting sent me down memory lane. On one hand there was all the demon hunts that I had been on, they were fun, especially with Jace, Alec and Izzy. On the other hand there was all the memory's of the Cullen's, Edwards leaving for a hunt, Edward returning, Emmett boasting about the beard he had just taken out, him telling me all the _grizzly _(no pun intended.) details', trying to gross me out and all of the Cullen's well fed eye color, the golden honey look.

'Iz," fingers were clicked in front of my face. "Feel like joining the living?"

"Huh."

"Another brilliant response from Isabella."

"Shut up Jace."

"So you in?" Asked Alec with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Yep, hunting, sure."


	4. AUTHOUR'S NOTE

_**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ… ABOUT JACE, IF THAT HELPS!!!!!!!**_

**THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER BUT THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT SO I WANTED TO PUT IT SEPARATE…**

**AS MANY OF YOU WOULD KNOW I HELD A VOTE, THERE WERE 4 CHARACTERS BUT IT TURNED INTO A SHOW DOWN BETWEEN EDWARD AND JACE FOR WHO BELLA WOULD END UP WITH.**

**IT WAS TOO CLOSE SO I DECIDED TO WRITE BOTH, AS I MENTONED THEY BOTH HAVE THE SAME STARTING CHAPTER.**

**I AM NOW POSTING THE REMAKE OF **_**THINGS NEVER GO TO PLAN,**_

**THE REMAKE IS A JACE/BELLA STORY.**

**CHAPTER 2 IS WRITTEN AND WILL BE POSTED WITH CHAPTER 1 WITH THE TITLE**

**ALTERNATE THINGS NEVER GO TO PLAN.**

**AND…**

**THERE WILL BE A POLE ON MY PROFILE WITH WHICH VERSION DO YOU LIKE MORE…. PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**RECAP…**

_**THINGS NEVER GO TO PLAN- EDWARD AND BELLA**_

_**ALTERNATE THINGS NEVER GO TO PLAN- JACE AND BELLA**_

_**LUV TEDDYBEARWITHFANGS!!!**_


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3-**

**Edwards POV- **

She…she left me…part of my mind refused to accept this…my love left me…while the other part thought that it was going to happen anyway…I was a monster, I killed people…and someone like her and someone like me could never work out…no, I refused to believe that…what does she mean that she can't explain………………

Alice jumped through the window and wrapped her slender arms around my torso in an attempt at comfort. "You'll see her again." She murmured.

"When?"

"I…I don't know."

"Why did she do this Alice?"

"To protect you, to protect all of us."

"What?"

Suddenly she showed me brief glimpses of Bella's future, she looked completely different, but she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, somehow I knew that it was her. Then Alice showed me the goodbye scene between her and Bella. As a small mercy Alice then flashed to my future, I was holding the new blonde Bella in a tight embrace, then I pulled back, stared into her eyes and saw tat they were full of unshed tears. My future self kissed her like she was as durable vampire and not the breakable human that I had always known her as, He...I kissed her with such a passionate abandon that there was no way she was human.

That one glimpse that someday we would be together again would have to be enough to help me make it through the pain till I could hold her again. I don't care if she lied to me nothing could change my desperate love for her.

My phone went off, and when I answered I was met with the voice of a frantic Esme, "Edward, you and Alice need to come home right now, the Volturi have decided to pay us an unexpected visit. Carlisle thinks that you should bring Bella too."

"Were coming Esme but Bella isn't."

"Why not?"

"She left."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

**AN- I promise that the next chapter will have them hunting but I really wanted to put this part in, I know its short but it's something at least.**

**Luv Teddybearwithfangs**


End file.
